Peachy Sweet
Peachy Sweet is a female Earth pony in the Apple family.Identified as an Apple family member by Gameloft's mobile game; she is absent from the Apple family photos in Apple Family Reunion, but attends the present-day Apple family reunions in that episode and Friendship is Magic, part 1. She has a yellow-green coat, light red mane and tail, bright lime green eyes, and a cutie mark of a pie. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in another depiction and with a trademark symbol in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Peachy Sweet shares her design with Apple Cider, Apple Munchies, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #8, S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #16, and Canterlot Shopkeep. When she runs, she has the same mane style as Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, Holly Dash, "Doseydotes", "Ballad", Skywishes, Sugar Grape, Lucky Dreams, Sweetsong, Breezie, Feathermay, Periwinkle, Star Dasher, Léon, Roku-chan, and Andrea. Peachy Sweet is one of two Apple family members who have been depicted as Pegasi, the other being the Pegasus Issue 09 Unnamed Colt - Imagined Pegasus Foal, and one of seven Apple family ponies who have been depicted as non-Earth ponies, the other six being the aforementioned Pegasus and the sometimes-unicorns Red Gala, "Liberty Belle", "Red June", Apple Bumpkin, and Golden Delicious. Depiction in the series Peachy Sweet first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 during the Apple family's reunion when they meet Twilight Sparkle. In Over a Barrel, she dances on stage with Pinkie Pie during her performance of You Got to Share, You Got to Care and takes part in the battle between the ponies of Appleloosa. In The Last Roundup, Peachy Sweet appears at Applejack's welcome home party and later in Dodge Junction. She also helps with the catering for Princess Cadance's wedding in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Peachy Sweet watches Twilight's magical performance at the end of Magic Duel, attends the reunion in Apple Family Reunion, appears at the Ponyville marketplace in Spike at Your Service, and briefly appears in Maretropolis in Power Ponies. A Pegasus version of Peachy Sweet appears in Rainbow Falls as a coordinator on the Cloudsdale team, wearing a pair of headphones with a microphone. Peachy Sweet appears briefly at the beginning of Pinkie Pride and in Trade Ya! She appears in Bloom & Gloom running from a swarm of twittermites. She also appears in Appleoosa's Most Wanted as a spectator and rodeo competitor and in Party Pooped. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Peachy Sweet appears in My Little Pony The Movie at the Friendship Festival in Canterlot and later among the ponies captured by the Storm King's forces. Other depictions IDW comics In . Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Peachy Sweet is an available character in Gameloft's mobile game, which is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design as in the show. She was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. The game depicts her wearing her outfit from Over a Barrel. Her in-game description states, "Peachy Sweet is a movin' and groovin' member of the Apple family. She's known for her amazing smile and her super-enthusiastic dance moves." Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy of Peachy Sweet appears in the fourth wave of mystery packs. Her pose and mane style are the same as the Pinkie Pie mini-figure toy mold. The collector card accompanying the toy has slightly different descriptions between the European and U.S. releases, respectively stating that she "is always smiling" and "is always smiling wherever she goes". A second Peachy Sweet mini-figure toy appears in the sixth wave of mystery packs, again with the same pose and mane style as the Pinkie Pie mini-figure toy mold but without any translucency. A third Peachy Sweet mini-figure appears in the ninth wave of mystery pack toys, this one with the same pose and mane style as the Applejack mini-figure toy mold. The U.S and the U.K. release includes a collector card that uses Applejack's mane style and the same description as the first two U.S. collector cards. A fourth Peachy Sweet mini-figure toy and collector card pair is part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. This collector card uses the same description as the first three U.S. collector cards. A fifth Peachy Sweet mini-figure toy is packaged in one of six Story Packs as part of the Friendship is Magic Collection. Another Peachy Sweet mini-figure toy and collector card pair is included in the sixteenth wave of mystery packs. This collector card states about Peachy Sweet, "She always smiles!" A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" image for mystery packs depicts Peachy Sweet as in the show. Enterplay collectible card game Seaquestria & Beyond #63 C: "Whenever a friend is in need, Peachy Sweet is always there to lend a hoof. One of her friends started calling her Tenacious P as a tribute to her, and the nickname stuck." Gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Peachy Pitt and Peachy Pie. Notes References es:Peachy Sweet ru:Пичи Свит Category:Apple family Category:Background characters